<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shrek x Shaggy (Vol.1) by LegLady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442116">Shrek x Shaggy (Vol.1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegLady/pseuds/LegLady'>LegLady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Epic red sword, Graphic Novel, Indian Midgets are holding me at gunpoint and making me write tags help, M/M, Memes, joke, shaggy’s a god demon thing I guess, shitpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegLady/pseuds/LegLady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrek and donkey are sent to fight Shaggy. They fall in love lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shrek/Shaggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so before we begin, yes, I did draw this. I didn’t add any dialogue cause all the dialogue I could think of sound pretty dumb. I know my art style really isn’t the best either so I am sorry. <br/>Enjoy my cursed comic children.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
this is the cover. page 1, I guess. It’s making me write instead of just putting pictures in. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: The Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shrek accidentally summons Shaggy. Oh no.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: The Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: The Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: The Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: The Fall From Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: The Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>